


Something Special

by GarnetSeren



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Jealous Kaidan Alenko, Male-Female Friendship, NOT a love triangle, No Shepard without Vakarian, Not Kaidan Alenko Friendly, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Team as Family, deluded ex, obsessive Kaidan Alenko, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: When Kaidan finds himself back on the Normandy, he thinks it's finally his chance to be with Shepard, because despite everything she's done... faking her death, turning her back on the Alliance, joining a terrorist organisation... Kaidan knows he's the only one that could ever love her; especially since he's the only one who can see through the propaganda that makes Shepard seem so much better than she is. He's the only one who knows how to handle her, how to put her back in her place, and he knows that one day soon, she'll come crawling back to him.Meanwhile, Shepard and James have been circling each other for months, practically since the moment they met. They're drawn to each other, two sides of the same, battle-worn coin. But with the Reapers now breathing down their necks, James has grown more and more concerned about Shepard's health and well being; she's so busy looking after everyone else, that she isn't taking care of her own needs. He knows he's not the only one who's noticed, and the whole crew at pitching in to help Shepard in small ways... well, everyone except Major Cabrón. But James has never liked that bastardo anyway.*Edited/Updated version of a fic I wrote in 2018.*





	1. Kaidan PoV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memawmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memawmay/gifts).



Kaidan's hand curled into a fist, as he watched that dunderhead of a marine make Shepard laugh. Again. They were always together, and he just didn't understand why. That krogan sized ass-hole had been her _guard_ when she was in lock up, now he was her lieutenant... her gunnery chief like Ash had been... and Kaidan just didn't understand it. Why hadn't Shepard kicked the bastard off the ship yet? And why were they always together, hanging out like they were buddies? It was as bad as watching her and Garrus; actually, it was worse. Garrus and Shepard were close, but the turian had never flirted with commander the way that damn Vega did. Garrus had never given Shepard a stupid nickname. Garrus had never strong armed Shepard into a chair at zero-six-hundred, then proceeded to cook her breakfast. Garrus had never gone toe to toe Shepard and... actually no, the turian had always been sparring with Shepard back on the original Normandy along with Wrex, and it seemed that hadn't changed, other than the fact that damn Vega had replaced the old krogan. _Dancing_ the meathead called it, and the commander would always laugh. Would always give the lieutenant a wink. Would always accept.

She always agreed to meet Vega out on the Citadel too, and never turned him down if he asked for a moment of her time. She never said no if he invited her for a game of Skillian Five, or if he wanted a private word in her cabin. Kaidan knew. He'd seen Vega leaving the lift from the commander's quarters almost as many times as he saw Shepard hang out in the Main Battery with Garrus. But where her and the turian were just friends... best friends, granted, but just friends... Kaidan knew that stupid Vega was after more. Probably expected more. Probably thought he was going to get more. Probably thought each pretty smile, each friendly chat, each moment Shepard carved out of her busy schedule was a sign that she returned his stupid infatuation. Kaidan knew, because he'd once felt the same. He'd once had Shepard up on that pedestal where she could do no wrong. But just because he understood didn't mean he had to like the bastard, or feel sorry for him. It was laughable that a meathead like Vega thought Shepard would ever spare him a second glance. He was too young, too inexperienced, too starry eyed. Too much muscle, not enough brain.

Kaidan on the other hand, he knew the score. He knew how to see beyond the title, the accolades and the glory that surrounded Shepard. He called her out on her bullshit. He called her out on Horizon and on Mars. He knew the crap the brass had tried to sell about Shepard being planet side to liaise with the admiralty board was all bullshit. He knew Vega had been her guard, meant to keep an eye on her. Because seriously, why would _Commander Shepard_ need a bodyguard? Why would the batarians be after her now? Mindor and Torfan were years ago, what could have possibly happened for them to be after her again, after all this time. No... Kaidan could see through all the bullshit, and he still cared for Shepard. Despite everything she'd done.

They might have never gotten together on the SR1, but Kaidan knew he was the only one who could ever love Shepard. No one else cared about her the way he did, no one else had the guts to stand up to her when she was in the wrong. For heaven's sake, Garrus and Tali had even joined Cerberus with her; most likely too scared of Shepard's _Butcher_ persona to say no to her. She'd even dragged others into join the terrorist group, but where were they now? Probably glad to be well away from her manipulative ways. Oh sure, one was apparently teaching at Grissom Academe, and another was convalescing in Huerta... which Kaidan only knew because he'd seen them together. But really, what did that prove? What did seeing her hug the dying drell prove? Or seeing her knock back drinks with the woman who had far too many tattoos... especially to be a teacher... prove? Come to think of it, what did Garrus sticking by Shepard's side prove? Or Tali, or Chakwas or Joker. Nothing. Kaidan knew the only one who really cared for Shepard was him. Which meant all these people were either hangers on, fans who didn't know better, or people terrified of her. She surrounded herself with 'yes men', people who wouldn't question her. But Kaidan knew better. Only he could keep her in check. And once he got Shepard to meet him for lunch on the Citadel, he was certain he could make her see things his way. So let that stupid dunderhead make her laugh. Let him flirt, and give her pathetic nicknames, and make her breakfast. Let them go around joking about matching tattoos. Let them go arrange shooting contests with Garrus, or card nights with Joker, or meals with Steve, or drinks with Tali and Liara. Let them hang out and act all buddy-buddy. Because Kaidan knew, sooner or later, Shepard would see things his way and come crawling back to him.

 


	2. Shepard PoV

Groaning, Shepard unceremoniously flopped into a chair in the Mess Hall, her head thumping loudly as it made contact with the plastic table. Beside her, Garrus chuckled; the bastard even patted her condescendingly on the shoulder. Without looking up, she raised her middle finger vaguely in his direction, prompting the bloody turian to laugh even harder.

“Remind me why you're my best friend?” she asked, turning her head to glare at him.

“Because you wouldn't be able to do things half as stylishly without me,” he quipped back, as usual.

However, before Shepard could retort, a blessed mug of steaming hot coffee appeared in her line of view. She knew immediately who the sainted bringer of the life giving beverage was, but still took a moment to inhale the rich aroma before stating:

“Jimmy Vega, as your commanding officer, I demand you marry me!”

She felt a large hand ruffle her head of unruly auburn curls, still wild from tossing and turning for a three whole hours that masqueraded at sleep, until she'd had to attend the most mind-numbing vid call along with Garrus, at zero-four-hundred. Two hours later, Shepard thought she'd probably lost IQ points during the meeting, which was naturally the perfect accompaniment to the exhaustion-induced migraine that had been building all week. However, James' mere presence lifted her spirits without him even trying; despite a scowling Kaidan who was trying to dampen that mood by glaring at her for no reason, from the other side of the room.

“You make a tempting offer, Lola,” Vega joked, appearing with a plate of his famous Huevos Rancheros. “But I'll need to see proof of commitment first. I want to see some ink.”

“You want to get matching tattoos?”

In all honesty, Shepard wasn't exactly joking. She'd had a number or tattoos before becoming a 'born again saviour', and had persuaded Jack to give her several during the last suicide run. But she'd not managed to get any since being grounded, and considering James obviously liked ink as much as she did, Shepard couldn't think of a better parlour-buddy... because seriously, the buzz of the needle got monotonously boring.

“I was thinking something a little more personal,” he replied, seating himself on her other side. “Like my name... somewhere special.”

“You going to repay the favour?” she asked.

Her voice had taken a sultry edge to match his flirty tone, and she leant forward teasingly, leaning almost nose to nose with James, before she promptly grabbed a fork and stole some of his breakfast. But then again, could it really be called stealing when he always brought two forks _and_ cooked enough for a minimum of four people... or two ravenous marines.

“He already has,” Steve announced, walking into the Mess. “Property of Commander J. Shepard tattooed across is left ass cheek.”

“Aw... com'on Estaban,” James sighed, dramatically. “That was supposed to be a surprise... sorry, Lola.”

Shepard snorted, cuffed James lightly across the back of his head and stole another forkful of eggs, before downing her still piping hot coffee which nearly burning her tongue. Steve's arrival meant it was zero-six-thirty, which meant she had exactly ten minutes to try make herself look alive for her conference call with Anderson and Hackett.

“You can make it up by showing me later,” she replied, distractedly, before smiling a quiet thanks as Garrus handed her a discarded datapad. “We're still on for twelve-hundred hours, to go over turian movements?” she asked, getting a nod before turning to Steve. “Thirteen-thirty? We can go over requisitions.” Shepard turned after getting his agreement, and nearly walked into Liara. “Fourteen-thirty still okay for you to go over the feeds?”

“Of course, Shepard,” Liara agreed.

Shepard was inexplicably confused but very grateful when the asari handed her a hairband of all things, but she set about tying her curly mess into a low bun even as Javik approached to ask if she was free at eleven-hundred hours to 'talk'. She managed to head Liara off at the pass before she got too excited, but agreed to meet the prothean in his room later. Then mostly joking, Shepard called into the comm. link to ask if Joker, Chakwas or Tali needed her. Thankfully the pilot and doctor were fine, though the quarian did need her opinion on something, so Shepard promised to go down to engineering as soon as her conference call was done.

“Hey, Lola,” James called. “When exactly you going to eat lunch?”

“I'll grab a MRE bar at some point,” she assured, beginning to walk away.

“That's not food, Shepard,” Garrus called.

“You really should eat,” Liara added.

“I had breakfast,” she stated, rushing for the lift. “Thanks again, Jimmy.”

And although Shepard heard Vega's reply of: “Anytime, Lola.” She missed the worried look that was clear in his warm, chocolate eyes.

 


	3. James PoV

James had drummed his fingers against the kitchen counter, waiting for the microwave to ping. Granted, warmed up left over soup from last night was hardly extravagant, but it was a damn sight better than the MRE Lola was planning on eating, and he'd even found a travel mug so she could drink it on the go, meaning she wouldn't need to take time out of her busy schedule. How she'd actually managed to carve out a slither of time for him, James wasn't sure. True, it was only ten minutes wedge in between her meetings with Buggy and Scars, but Lola had still given him time to talk over N7 training with her. So as far as James was concerned, the very least he could do was bring her something decent to eat.

She grinned at him when he handed her the Thermos, but had obviously expected it to be coffee, if her widened eyes when she took a sip was anything to go by. But she unscrewed the cap to smell the rich tomato soup, before her smile had become something softer. It was a look that always threatened to send a shiver down James' spine. It was a gently smile. Private. And he never failed to feel special when Lola directed that look at him. But he pushed it aside, they were both on the clock, and James knew she didn't have a lot of time. So they talked, outlined a basic plan with the understanding of arranging a proper meeting in the next few days. He even managed to get her agree to have dinner with him and Esteban later, and he left her cabin feeling more confident than he had in a long time... but then again, Lola had that effect on him since the day they met. She was patient and supportive. She didn't judge. And James still considered it a small miracle that Lola hadn't laughed when Anderson had introduced him as her bodyguard. Because she was Shepard. _The_ Shepard. She'd cheated death once and came back to kick the galaxy into shape a second time. If there was something out there that she couldn't beat, what chance did he have. But James soon realised that 'bodyguard' was actually code for 'ally', though somewhere during their heavy gym sessions, long runs, fast food binges, and nights sat drinking decent beer whilst watching awful movies, allies had become friends. They'd flirt light heartedly, chat shit, bitch, and on darker days, actually admitted what haunted them at night.

Lola's had been Aratoht and Torfan, his was Fehl Prime. Talking to her helped, really helped. Not the paste a band-aid over it type of help the shrinks had managed. James felt more of a person and less of a failure having talked to her, and when he ended up on the Normandy as her lieutenant, she'd suggested talking to some of the other team members. So one night Scars had joined them and opened up about Omega. Sparks was next and retold the story of her mission on Haestrom. Joker was with them the next week, talking about the loss of the SR1; no one mentioned how the pilot and Lola cried whilst they hugged goodbye that night. Doc joined the following week, with the story of how she recovered Lola's body but lost her partner. A week later, Esteban came and talked about Ferris Fields and Robert. Even after that, they kept their impromptu weekly therapy sessions going, and no one was terribly surprised when Buggy showed up on night after he'd joined the crew. Because that's what Lola did, she brought people in and made them family. If you gave her loyalty, she gave it back in bucket loads. She cared for her crew and considered her team family. Well, all but one at least. Major Cabrón. Not that the bastardo deserved even a slither of Lola's time, let alone her loyalty. The pendejo had rubbed James up the wrong way from the moment they'd met, the mierda on Mars had just cemented that. He knew the major gave Lola the creeps, he'd heard the stories from her people who'd been on her crew before. They told him about the hunt for Saren and Horizon, and James took it upon himself to help Scars and Joker in their quest to never leave Lola alone with major.

So that night, when she was late for dinner, James' gut feeling had made him go look for her, and he'd never been so glad to have had the warnings about the major. Because he discovered the bastardo had cornered Lola in the Life Support Plant, where the commander went when she need some peace and quiet; because the room reminded Lola of her friend Thane, who'd taught her how to meditate when things were getting too much. Which wasn't a secret, and everyone knew that if Lola was in there, you left her alone. What a shame Major Cabrón either didn't bother to read the memo, or care enough about the commander to respect her wishes. But James _did_ care about Lola, so he immediately noticed there were rare tears in her eyes, as she glared up at the pendejo, who was looming over her and stopping her rising from her seat. So not caring that they were both glowing with biotic energy, he barged in between them, and shoulder the bastardo out of the way before offering his hand to Lola.

“You're late, and Esteban's pasta verde is not a dish to be missed.”

She gave a watery sounding laugh, and James chose not to comment on the way her hand trembled as she accepted his help up. Still he frowned, giving Lola a look he knew she understood. A tiny twitch at the corner of her luscious red mouth, accompanied by a shake of her head... that sent her fiery curls bouncing maddly... was the answer he got. But James understood. No, she wasn't okay but she didn't want to speak about it, or not with the pendejo in the room at any rate. So he let it drop, yet couldn't quite bring himself to let go of her hand, as he ushered her out of the room. Thankfully, Lola didn't seem to mind; her last two fingers curling around his index and middle fingers as they walked.

“Let me get changed?” she asked, quietly.

“No worries,” James agreed, grinning for her. “I could even help you pick out something to wear.”

Even though he punctuated his sentence with a wink, he hadn't expected Lola to laugh, or to lead him towards the elevator. However, they both knew he was joking, because even if by some miracle... in an alternative universe... they were dating, he'd never dream of telling Lola or any woman what they should wear, so James didn't think too much into it. Though he immediately reacted not thinking about it more, when the doors slid shut, prompting Lola to turn and dropped her forehead to his chest. He mentally cursed himself, knowing he should have realised she was more upset than she was letting on. But he didn't hesiate to wrap his arms around her slender shoulders and give her a comforting hug. She was always there when others needed her, and James was just glad she trusted him enough to be there for her. So they stayed like that throughout the ride to her cabin, though he draped an arm around her shoulders as she palmed the lock of her door, and only released his loose hold when Lola grabbed a set of folded clothes from her desk, before ducking into the private shower room. As James waited, he let his gaze wander. Her cabin never failed to amaze him, from the giant fish tank, to the wall of model ships she collected; because Lola was a dork and it was utterly adorable. And whilst he glanced around the room, James spotted one of those semi-permanent eyeliner pens that Lola used, just as she rushed out of the shower room and down the steps to her living area, muttering something about finding some shoes barely under her breath. Grinning, James grabbed the eyeliner off her desk, and cleared the steps in a single stride. He grabbed Lola's left hand as he pulled the pen's cap off with his teeth, and whilst she kept her hand surprisingly still, James drew a stylised V on her ring finger. He added little dashes to that made it look similar to a Roman numeral, and considering he was no artist, it didn't look terrible.

“You can always say it's for Scars once you get bored of me,” he teased, releasing her.

“Sod off,” she laughed, grabbing the eyeliner from him.

James obliging perched on the couch arm as Lola took hold of his hand in her much smaller one; he didn't dare tell her how adorable she looked, chewing on her bottom lip as she studied his hand, before she began to draw her own initial on his ring finger in retaliation. The S she drew was much prettier than what he'd managed, all swirled and italic, and James was genuinely tempted to take a photo of it to have it recreated later. After all, it wouldn't be the first tattoo he'd gotten for someone dear to him.

“You're mine now, Jimmy. Branded for life... or at least for three weeks before this wears off,” she chuckled.

He glanced at Lola, quip ready at the tip of his tongue, until he locked eyes with her. He swallowed thickly and his heart began to pound, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from her. James had known for a long time he was screwed, probably from the moment they'd first shook hands, and he'd discovered how friendly and down to earth Shepard was. She'd become Lola then too, at least in his head. He'd never dreamt of telling her the nickname, until they'd gone toe to toe in the hanger that first time. She's laughed then, said that because he was cute that she'd let it slide. Back then he'd joked that she'd made him blush, when in reality she'd already got him more than a little hot under the collar, just from knocking him on his ass. And now when it was just the two of them alone in her cabin, something in James' mind finally short circuited. In a moment of complete madness, he leant forward and brushed his slightly chapped lips against her red ones. To his immense surprise, instead of giving him a well deserved punch, Lola turned to kneel on the sofa cushion she'd been sat on, and kissed him back. James couldn't have contained the groan that escaped as she licked the seam of his lips, even if he tried, and when her tongue started a languid dance with his, James knew he'd never want to go back to just being her friend.

 


	4. Shepard PoV

How they'd made it from the couch to her bed, Shepard wasn't really sure, but her and James were reclining on the cool black sheets, their still clothed limbs tightly entwined. She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips, as he alternated between feather light pecks and sweeter, lingering kisses. She could smell the heady spice of his aftershave, tasted a hint of cola on his tongue whenever it danced with hers, and sighed contentedly when his large, warm hands smoothed slowly up and down her sides. Shepard couldn't ever remember feeling so calm and relaxed whilst wrapped around a potential lover, but then again, James' presence had always soothed her. And despite her being able to feel the very obvious length of him through their fatigues, he'd done nothing to draw attention to his growing need. Even when Shepard let her hand drift down his well defined, yet t-shirt covered torso, all James did was gently catch her wrist, before bringing her hand up to his mouth to press his lips to her knuckles and palm.

“Lola, Tu Me Vuelves Loca,” he murmured, cupped her cheek. “Quiero cogerte. Quiero hacerte el amor. Quiero que seas mío.”

“James...?” she began, only to be cut off when James kissed her.

“Te adoro, Cariña,” he stated, quietly. “I want you, and not just your body. If we're going to do this, I want to do it right.”

Shepard smiled up at him, caressing his cheek. “What did you have in mind?”

“I'm not interested in a one night stand,” James admitted, his gaze locked with hers. “And as much as I want you, I don't want this to be a friends with benefits kinda deal.”

“Neither do I,” she replied, smiling softly even has her heart raced. “You're too important to me for that.”

James gently tucked some of Shepard's errant curls behind her ear. “I don't care if we're at war, I want to do this right, Lola. Next time we're at the Citadel, let me take you to dinner... then maybe dancing. No pressure or expectations, I just really want to take you on a date.”

“What if I wanted to take you out?” she countered, grinning.

“You can arrange the next date,” he replied, his smile matching hers.

Shepard huffed a laugh, and they both knew she was conceding defeat. She had never been the type of woman who liked to at coy or toy with people's feelings, so there was little point trying to pretend she needed to think about it, especially when she was still cuddled up with James.

“I don't dance,” she stated, instead.

“So I've been warned,” James chuckled. “But I bet you've never tried to Salsa, Mambo, Cha Cha or Rumba... I'd be more than happy to teach you, especially when it'd give us some quality time together, before I take you to dinner.”

Unable to help it, Shepard leant forward to kiss him softly, before murmuring against his lips: “I'd love to.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations:  
> Cariña - [my] sweetheart  
> Tu Me Vuelves Loca - You drive me crazy  
> Quiero cogerte - I want to fuck you  
> Quiero hacerte el amor - I want to make love to you  
> Quiero que seas mío - I want you to be mine  
> Te adoro - I adore you


End file.
